How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate!
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Favorite pairings of famous anime series come to compete on who knows their Soul Mate the most...Introducing Anime Characters from Fushigi Yugi, Inuyasha, and Naruto!


**How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?**

_Anime Style_

Multi-color lights flashed around the large and crowded studio, famous anime style music playing in the background as hundreds of fans of various anime shows cheered and awaited the most talked-about Romance and Comedic Reality Show with world-wide and cherished anime characters of the decade. They were characters mostly chosen for their remembered, epic adventures as well as their dramatic and romanticized experiences. These are the people that are most loved and famous for their love affairs from love-triangles, to destiny, to one-sided loves. And with these famous couples, we bring them here to test them, ask them, find out from them alone, '**How well do they know THEIR Soul Mate!!!???'**.

The music became louder in the studio as white, blinding lights focused on a particular, large green door with a heart on it, the audience immediately guessing that the show was about to start soon. Anime characters were on their feet, clapping in the stands, or stomping in rhythm with anticipation. Even some supporting characters of the characters that were part of the show were watching in anxiety, wondering if the people they've known since creation were as close as the fans thought them to be.

'Change The World' by V6 started to quiet down as some of the lights dimmed, the main ones remaining focused on the door with the pictured heart. The crowd started to quiet down as well as a deep voice resounded on the many speakers surrounding the area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Good Afternoon and Welcome to the first Episode of our new Reality Romance TV Show, **'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?!'** with some of our well-known and loved ANIME CAST MEMBERS!!!!"

The crowd went to another uproar, waving signs in the air as a drum roll took place throughout the stands.

"And now for your host: Takeshi Isamu!!!"

The crowd cheered as the doors opened, revealing a very stunning and handsome young man with shoulder length blonde hair and a bright, white smile. His deep blue eyes scanned the crowd as he ran onto the platform, waving his hands in greeting and bowing down as he let the applause subside, flashing a heart-stopping grin that made all the girls in the stands almost faint with delight.

"Who is that?" Brock asked in the stands as he leaned in to his best friend Ash Ketchum.

"Never heard of him…" The younger boy stated as he shrugged, although continuing his applause.

"Oh, he's new and up and coming," Misty sighed as she looked at him dreamily, her hands trying to fix up her bright, orange hair, "Created by luvinukag83…A very _good_ thing on that author's part …"

The young woman, head of the Cerulean City Gym, sighed again, joining May in heart-struck chuckles. Max, May's younger brother, rolled his blue eyes while Ash softly glared in Takeshi's direction, a bit jealous, while Brock envied his charms in gaining women.

"Thank you, thank you!" Isamu stated as he bowed down again and pulled from his black, leather jacket a few note cards, "And I would like to thank all of you in the stands," Isamu faced the screen, "And all of you at home reading this, for joining us in our first ever TV Romance Reality Show for Anime Characters, **'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?'**, created by Fanfiction writer Luvinukag83!!!"

The crowd cheered again, excited for the show to come and what was to come out of it.

"Now, for today's contestants, we have couples from three different Anime Shows, written by three very creative Anime Writers!! Although your favorite couples may not be on TODAY's Show, perhaps if this first one goes well, others may follow!!!"

Kouga smirked in the stands as he nudged a red-headed wolf female beside him, "Hey Ayame, you and I would probably kill in this TV Show. Ha!"

The woman could only blush in a very embarrassed and flattered manner before returning her attention to the Host, "…Perhaps next time Kouga…Let's cheer our friends on first…"

Isamu smirked as he moved the microphone closer to his face, his ocean blue eyes sparkling mischievously, catching every girls' attention immediately, "Now, let us introduce today's lucky contestants and give them a round of applause and Good Luck!!!"

Red and Blue lights wavered all over the platform to focus on 7 different booths set up to face the crowd. Each booth had two seats, side-by-side making 14 seats total. Between each two seat was a divider, most likely to separate the two couples. The lights then settled on the first booth, signaling the first couple to be announced.

The crowds cheered in anticipation as the 'Fushigi Yugi Theme Song' started to play, one white light projecting over a white sheet where two large shadows were being depicted. Easy features to make out were one rather tall male and the other figure with hair buns atop her head.

"Although the only couple to come from the epic adventurous TV show, their story is one to remember for the ages. Their anime 'Fushigi Yugi' written by infamous Yuu Watase…Please welcome, Miaka and Tamahome!!!!"

The crowd went into an uproar, the couple a common favorite and hard competition, considering their Anime Series ended on a happy note. They were one of the toughest couples to beat with their link yet some wondered about the whole _reincarnation_ thing as _Taka_. This was really going to get interesting.

The couple walked out, both Miaka and Tamahome smiling widely as they held hands, their free hands waving to the crowd before they took a seat in the first booth, slightly separated because of the divider.

"Happy to be here!" Miaka stated as she smiled and waved again, Tamahome only grinning in agreement.

"Glad to see it," Isamu stated enthusiastically before turning back to the crowd, note cards in hand as he read over it briefly before smiling at the crowd again, "And now to introduce our next two couples, popular for their dramatic love stories, especially by fiction fans, and are known for quite the drama. Anime Series 'Inuyasha' written by renown writer Rumiko Takahashi…Let's introduce the first couple: Miroku and Sango!!!!!"

Again the crowd went into cheers, some knowing the couple for their upcoming engagement while others and most knew them for their comedic actions of affection, particularly, Miroku's _groping_. Ayame, Kouga, and Shippo sat in the stands and cheered hysterically, waving banners that said their two names.

The song 'I Am' from the Inuyasha Series started to play as Miroku and Sango emerged from behind the white sheet, a nervous smile on Sango as she waved shyly, Miroku on the other hand grinning and bowing, throwing winks to the crowd as well. Miaka and Tamahome smiled at the new couple and Sango and Miroku returned the gesture politely before taking their own booth seat.

"And a couple by popular demand from the 'Inuyasha' Show, loved for their humorous antics and dramatic experiences as well as that dreaded love-triangle," Isamu stated in a manner that had the audience waiting eagerly at the edge of their seat, "Let's welcome: Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome!!!"

The crowd went into a burst of cheers and applause as the song 'Every Heart' by BoA started to play, two figures emerging. One was the epitome of pure happiness as she waved excitedly to the crowd, blue-grey eyes alight as her raven hair bounced; the other figure had his arms crossed, a scowl on his handsome features as his white dog ears twitched atop his head, amber eyes glaring at the crowd as he growled under his breath. The women in the stands swooned as the men couldn't help but ogle at the Higurashi's short, green uniform skirt. When Inuyasha, saw this, his growls only grew.

"Her skirt is almost as short as ours…" Serena whispered as she played with her long blonde locks before looking at the rest of the Sailor Scouts, who nodded as well, "She's almost like a mix of Rei and Lita. I mean, if you combine the dark hair and green uniform…"

Rini only shook her head in an exasperated manner before continuing to pat her kitten, Diana, on the head, Luna and Artemis curled at her feet. Darien only continued to remain quiet as he watched the newest couple take a seat beside Miroku and Sango.

"Good to see you Inuyasha," Miroku greeted merrily.

"Keh!"

"Hey Sango," Kagome said with a grin.

Sango chuckled, "I can't believe we're actually doing this…"

"It's for fun!" Kagome responded with a wink, before taking her seat and dragging Inuyasha into the one beside her.

Isamu smiled as he watched the three couples, before taking a seat on a given stool and placing the microphone to his lips, waiting for the crowd to quiet down, "…And for our last popular TV Anime Series…One that has taken the world by storm, we would like to introduce four couples of popular demand from Masashi Kishimots's Manga, 'Naruto'!!!!"

A 'Naruto Theme Song' started to play in the background as a couple revealed themselves behind the white curtain, their profiles seeming larger than that of reality as one of the figures flipped their tied hair over their shoulder.

"Let us welcome our first couple from the 'Naruto' Anime Series: Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino!!!"

The crowd cheered, some knowing the TV Series very well, while others were still unsure of it. From behind the sheet walked in two teenagers, at least 16 years of age. The male had a pineapple-shaped head and a lazy expression, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked in behind the fiery, hyped up woman. She was cheering, her purple attire moving up and down as she jumped in the air, fists pumped.

"Yeah!" She yelled as she ran back to link her arms with Shikamaru, who sighed a soft _'Troublesome'_ and walked with her to their designated booth.

"Let's kick butt Shika!!"

The audience was quite pumped after her display of enthusiasm, their cheers growing louder as she winked to the crowd seductively before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder once more. Then with a grin, she sat down in her seat and waited patiently as the rest of her cast made their appearance.

Miaka, Tamahome, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all had their eyes wide at such a display, perhaps slightly intimidated by the young girl's spunky attitude. Inuyasha only scowled once more as both Sango and Miroku shrugged, Miaka and Tamahome only smiling before turning to the host. Kagome, who was now 18 years of age, couldn't quite remember if she acted that way when she had been 15.

In the crowds, Ino's Father was cheering madly beside Shikamaru's parents, while Chouji munched on his chips, slightly amused to see Shikamaru dragged into such an event. Already the Nara genius looked like he was falling asleep.

"Couple Number Two from the 'Naruto' Series, known for their bad ass skills, yet still a much loved couple, give it up for: Tenten and Hyuuga Neji!!!!"

Behind the curtain, the figures emerged, one expressionless as he gazed at the crowd with narrowed opalescent eyes, causing girls to faint and men to cower with fear. His arms were crossed over, brown hair left down and partly over his gorgeous eyes. Pairs of eyes then fell on the girl beside him. She herself was smiling weakly as she gave a small wave to the crowd, at the same time fixing the two buns atop her head to look as presentable as she could.

Tenten's brown eyes then landed on Miaka and the 17-year old couldn't help but smile at the red-head, who smiled just as politely in return.

"Nice hair," Tenten remarked as she walked by, causing Miaka to chuckle.

"You too."

Tamahome laughed, "And I thought you were the only one who had such a weird hairstyle."

"Oh be quiet Tamahome," Miaka chuckled with roll of her eyes, before she punched the blue-haired man playfully over the divider.

As Tenten and Neji passed Miroku and Sango, the following happened: Tenten smiled at Sango, Miroku grinned lecherously at Tenten, Tenten tried to remove a kunai to castrate him, Neji stopped her in the nick of time and glared at the Monk, and said Monk got hit on the head by his fiancé while Tenten stomped off fuming.

When Neji caught up to her after giving a respectable nod in Kagome's and Inuyasha's directions, hearing of their admirable and epic journey, he sighed, "You know we could be off training Tenten…Instead of being _here_…"

"This wasn't _my_ idea Neji," Tenten growled as she shot a glare at Ino, "Blame it on _her_!"

Knowing the argument was directed at her, the blonde kunoichi grinned and shrugged, "Hey, the more 'Naruto' Couples there are, the better chances of us winning. We need to _represent_!!!"

"Arg!!" Tenten growled before stomping the rest of the way to her and Neji's booth, the Hyuuga Prodigy following silently after her.

Isamu, who had watched the whole exchange, was chuckling softly, blue eyes shining with amusement as he turned back to the crowd, looking down at the cards before grinning, "Now, for a couple of the 'Naruto' Series who certainly do have their ups and downs but are a HUGE crowd Favorite and a relationship I am looking forward to see in their Anime Career, put your hands together for: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd went into another uproar, people cheering for the couple having heard about their dilemma one way or another. Already happy couples were praying for their togetherness while single men and women cursed them for being together, wanting one or the other for themselves.

Everyone watched in anticipation for the shadows to appear on the white sheet, only to be mildly perplexed and becoming quite quiet when just one figure appeared before stopping to turn around and forcefully drag the other to follow. The audience burst into cheers again as Sakura emerged with her arm linked around a very sulky and down-right pissed Uchiha. Men wolf-whistled, some including Kiba and Lee as Sakura flipped her long pink hair over one shoulder. Hatake Kakashi, their teacher, was smiling under his mask, one hand in his unruly silver hair, the other holding an orange book called _Icha Icha Paradise_.

However, people started to 'boo' when Sasuke forcefully shrugged off Sakura, causing her to falter in her steps and to stare at him in hurt as her face turned red with embarrassment. At the constant 'booing' sound from the crowd and soft chuckles from the host, Sasuke blushed deeply too before taking Sakura's tiny hand into his and dragging her to their booth.

Every Contestant's eyebrows were raised with curiosity as Sasuke scowled at all of them when they passed. Inuyasha scowled back, Tamahome smiled knowingly, while Miroku grinned. Sasuke then in turn glared at Neji and Shikamaru like it was their fault he was in the current mess. Sakura covered up her complete confusion as she looked down at their conjoined hands before looking up at a grinning Ino and faintly hearing Kiba and Maito Gai's cheering from the stands.

Sasuke then stopped in his tracks, sending a shooting glare somewhere in the crowd as he could pick up that _certain_ chakra from _anywhere_, Sakura looking at him with confusion as she followed his gaze. She was surprised to see Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori in the crowd, not sitting far from Orochimaru himself with Kabuto beside him. Kami, almost every one of their enemies were there…watching them.

"I'll kill that man…" Sasuke growled as he released Sakura's hand, only to have her grab onto it in pure desperation, trying to hold him back.

"Please Sasuke-kun, not here," Sakura pleaded as all the Akatsuki members smirked, Itachi included, "They won't try anything here…Don't start something…"

Sasuke growled, a part of him knowing she was right, even though more than half of the audience was more than capable to fend for themselves, with Pokemon, shuriken, or even through the famed 'Heart of Cards'. Heck, even Sasuke's hero, Rurouni Kenshin was watching in the stands with his wife, Karou, sword at the ready.

"Fine," Sasuke growled as he sent one more glare in his older brother's direction, before taking her hand and leading them off to their booth, red Sharingan eyes returning to its normal obsidian.

Isamu laughed nervously while scratching the back of his blonde head, before looking at his note cards and grinning widely, "And last but not least, a fan favorite couple of the 'Naruto' Series and the main character himself, give a round of applause to: Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

And the crowd went into a final uproar for the couples as the main lights filtered on the last booth and the white sheet, two shadows evident on its plane. One had their fist pumped in the air while the other was twiddling their index fingers together. As the music became louder, the male behind the sheet gave an excited laugh before pulling on his companion's arm earning a small 'eep' and revealed themselves for all to see.

Naruto wore his usual black and orange outfit, grin plastered on his face, headband tied through his blonde locks, and body ready for a challenge as he urged the crowd to cheer louder for him and his _soul mate_. Hinata was still twiddling her fingers together as she trailed after him, blushing profusely, before moving her hands to play with her long-blue hair. Her pearl eyes were gazing down to the other 'Naruto' Couples before landing on Neji, who was glaring slightly at Naruto, possibly at the thought of him dating his younger cousin, who too happened to be an Heiress.

"Go Hinata!!!" Kiba yelled from the stands.

Her gaze landed on her teammates and she couldn't help but smile weakly and wave at Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. One waved excitedly back at her while the other nodded his head for encouragement. Her Sensei, Kurenei Yuuhi, was smiling widely as she sat beside her husband, Sarutobi Asuma. Hinata couldn't help but blush as she received attention from her team.

"She's adorable," Kagome whispered, Miaka nodding slightly in agreement as Inuyasha scoffed.

Sakura smiled as she pumped her fist in the air, "Go Hinata! Go Naruto!"

"VOTE FOR ME AS ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!!!!" Naruto yelled publicly, his blue eyes shining with excitement while he threw buttons in the air, "I WILL WIN!! Believe it!!!"

In the stands Tsunade and Jiraiya were laughing softly, before the blonde Hokage slapped away his wandering hands.

"You need to learn to stop that Jiraiya," Tsunade growled.

"Why Tsunade," Jiraiya laughed, "We _will_ be in the next **'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?' **so we need to start practicing and getting to _know_ each other…If you know what I mean…"

Tsunade frowned as she shook her head, "Sadly, I do know what you mean…And _no_ I will not take part of it…Especially with you!"

"But _Tsunade_!!"

"What part of _NO_ don't you understand!?" The Godaime yelled, then eagerly turned to her assistant, "Shizune…Please find me a bottle of the finest Sake, and get me the bets on whose going to win this thing, I want to make one too…I'm feeling _lucky_ tonight!!!"

Shizune watched as her friend rubbed her hands together in anticipation before nodding her head, albeit reluctantly, "Of course, Tsunade-sama…"

The audience's cheers were starting to die down as the Contestants became more comfortable in their booths. Sango and Miroku started arguing and the some of the 'Naruto' Cast were shooting glares in Ino's direction.

The screen then moved to Takeshi Isamu who was grinning again with a heart throb smile, microphone raised to his lips. The lights were focused on him, yet no one was quite paying attention.

"Now for those of you at home reading this," Isamu began with a trademark smirk, "You have the privilege to see how the actual authors feel about these pairings…Not the contestants or even the Anime Audience knows what goes on in the Backroom of our Studio where Masashi Kishimoto, Rumiko Takahashi, and Yuu Watase sit, watching as our Fanfiction writer plays with the idea of an Anime Couple TV Reality Show…Let's see them now…"

The screen moved to find Isamu walking through various hallways where Stars were hung up on the doors, some holding the names of the various Contestants. (Note: The Actual writers: Masashi Kishimoto, Rumiko Takahashi, and Yuu Watase were not available to give their consent about the show…I too am using these authors in humor like I use Inuyasha, Naruto, Miaka and their friends…I Disclaim the Authors because they _are real people_…I thought it would just be fun for you to see them supporting their characters…I hope I don't get in trouble…)

Finally, Isamu came to an ordinary wooden door with one lone, gold star that had _Authors_ written on it. With a blue-eyed wink, Isamu smiled for the camera before entering the room, revealing three extraordinary characters. These were the Authors' Anime Versions of themselves. Kishimoto, author of 'Naruto' was dressed as a Ninja, like those of 'Naruto', smiling as he looked at the TV to find Naruto picking a fight with Sasuke. Takahashi, author of 'Inuyasha', was a character of short hair and small glasses, chuckling as she watched Miroku grope Sango and earn a well-deserved hand-print on his face. Watase, author of 'Fushigi Yugi' was grinning happily to find her couple talking to one another about how…_strange_…their competition was.

"Hello Wonderful Authors of Anime!!!" Isamu cried out causing all three to look at him with a grin, "A few questions for our readers at home if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Yuu Watase stated with a smile, turning to face him fully.

"Only a few questions," Isamu said with a smile, "But one can tell for sure that you are all confident in these Couples…Chosen by the Fans…"

Kishimoto smiled, "As you said…These Couples are chosen by the fans…We can only watch and wonder how this will all turn out…I find them all to be so…_amusing_."

Rumiko chuckled, "It's no surprise however to see the Main Characters so likable…I look forward to seeing how those Main Three will Battle it out…"

"Main Three being…?" Isamu inquired.

"Inuyasha and Kagome," Watase counted off her fingers, "Miaka and Tamahome, and Sakura and Sasuke…"

"Those are quite possibly the most obvious," Kishimoto continued, "But with the other couples…I would like to see how that all works out as well…"

"And what about these Main Three…Why them specifically?" Isamu asked with genial interest.

"Well," Watase started, "They all have their stories…Miaka and Tamahome with their love through a Story Book, even if Tamahome was make-believe and Miaka was reality…"

"…Inuyasha and Kagome with their time-travel and sticking together through thick and thin…" Rumiko continued, "…And we can't forget that dreaded Love-Triangle…"

"No we can't…" Isamu agreed.

"…And Sakura and Sasuke with their strange relationship…" Kishimoto finished, "Only _I_ know what is going to happen to them, since _I am the author_, but the fans can see that their bond is pretty close, example enough being when Sasuke left Sakura on a cold bench with only the words, '_Thank You_', but that was surprising enough. I wonder where this author, Luvinukag83, will take it…And I know personally, that it's fun to experiment…"

Isamu chuckled, "So who do you think will be big competition?"

"They all are!" Watase laughed, "But I think Inuyasha and Kagome may be a problem…They've known each other for a while…They have a bond of their own that's very strong."

"Don't underestimate Sakura and Sasuke though," Kishimoto laughed, "Sasuke can be very observant when he wants to…And Sakura is his fan girl…Even Ino and Shikamaru can be a threat since they've known each other since childhood…Their parents having been on the same ninja squad together…"

"I'm a bit scared of Miaka and Tamahome…" Rumiko admitted with a grin, "They have that whole 'even though I'm just a storybook character, I will find you again' kind of thing…It's admirable."

Isamu smiled, happy with their answers, "Well then, we'll let you enjoy the show, I'm sure it will be filled with Comedic Surprises and what not…So sit back and relax Amazing Authors and enjoy!!!"

"But before you go…" Rumiko said, catching Isamu's attention, "May I ask a question?"

"Anything you want."

Rumiko smiled, "Since the fans get to choose some couplings…May I?"

"Of course," Isamu explained, "Who would you like?"

The woman smiled before pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose and then snapping her fingers, the TV in the room going white before it showed the stage again where another booth of two seats appeared, everyone on stage and in the stands looking at it in question, "All taken care of."

"Okay!" Isamu smiled, "We'll introduce them right away and thanks again for answering our questions…Enjoy the show!!"

"Thank you!" Kishimoto, Watase, and Takahashi exclaimed together with a bow, before Isamu closed the door to leave them to themselves, leading the screen back to the stage.

The crowds cheering returned when Isamu made his appearance, Inuyasha still scowling and was sniffing the air curiously, his face distorting to that of disgust.

"Well, before we start the show everyone, we have one more couple to introduce by request of THE Rumiko Takahashi," Isamu yelled earning more excited shouts, "From the 'Inuyasha' series and another fan favorite, let's give it up for: Sesshoumaru and Kagura!!!!"

Inuyasha immediately growled as he watched two figures emerge from the white sheet, both scowling and looking away from each other, Kagura's arms crossed over her chest. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes landed on his younger half-brother before narrowing them in disgust.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Inuyasha snarled, causing Kagome to grab his red hoari to prevent him from lunging forward and starting chaos.

"Inuyasha stop!"

"I'm sensing some bad vibes…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, only to find him still glaring at _his_ brother, causing her to roll her eyes, "…A lot of bad vibes…"

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the tension rise on the stage, Sesshoumaru and Kagura reluctantly going off to sit in their seat as Kagome tried to calm down her half-demon friend. There was a shift beside him and he watched as one of his villainous friends took a seat beside him with a tub of fresh popcorn.

"What did I miss, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "It seems our enemies have something in common, Naraku…"

"And what is that?" The man asked, curled black hair falling to his back.

"The urge to kill their family…Specifially their brothers…"

Naraku's brow rose before he ate a handful of popcorn, "Sesshoumaru is in the Contest?"

"With your Incarnation, Kagura, no less…"

"Kukuku……Priceless…"

'_For a villain…It is still such a strange laugh…'_

Isamu smiled as he looked at the 8 couples, 16 contestants ready to take on the game. Some were scowling, others waiting patiently, most in physical pain, and a few arguing. It was a lively bunch indeed. And he was looking forward to it.

"Now," Isamu yelled into the microphone as the lights dimmed, blaring down only on the couples and causing the audience to quiet down, "Ladies and Gentlemen…Let's begin the long-awaited TV Reality Show: **'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?'**"

More cheers as the women contestants blushed under the spotlight, most of the men slouching as they crossed their arms over their chest and frowned. Fortunately, the dividers covered them up, because if the women had seen, they would have gotten rather painful bumps on their heads. Only Miroku and Tamahome seemed to be smiling contently, given their nature.

"Now, for the first round," Isamu started, "You will all remove a dry erase board and a marker from under your chair…Then, we will ask one question to one of the genders and you will answer what you think your Soul Mate would pick…The other gender will be writing their answer…When you both show your answers and they are the exact same…You earn a point…Easy?"

Everyone in the booths nodded before removing the said dry erase board and markers.

"Each gender will be asked the same question…The first one will be girls and then boys…Ready?" Isamu asked, eager to get on with it as he watched the girls nod vigorously.

"Okay…Boys…On your board; write down what your favorite food is…" Isamu started, watching as the boys complied, some lazily; and then he turned to the girls, "Now Girls write down what you think your man's favorite food is…"

Surprisingly, all the girls snorted before they began scribbling. After a few seconds of the _tap tap_ of marker on boards and the soft music playing in the background, Isamu cleared his throat. Heads turned to look at him.

"Answers please and show them only to the screen…"

The girls placed them softly on the desk showing them the answer they thought was right as some of the men slammed it down uncaringly.

"And let's see how our contestants answered…"

**Tamahome:** _Burger  
_**Miaka:** _Burger_

**Miroku:** _Fish  
_**Sango:** _Fish..._

**Inuyasha:** _Ramen  
_**Kagome:** _Ramen…duh…_

**Shikamaru:** _I don't care  
_**Ino:** _He probably doesn't care...lazy ass..._

**Neji:** _Onigiri  
_**Tenten:** _Onigiri_

**Sasuke:** _Tomatoes  
_**Sakura:** _Tomatoes_

**Naruto:** _RAMEN!!  
_**Hinata:** _…Ramen…_

**Sesshoumaru: **  
**Kagura: **

Isamu laughed, as well as the audience, "Well, those are some…_interesting_…answers…But considering…Everyone gets one point!!"

The crowd cheered as the couples curiously peered at their friend's answers, a few chuckles escaping their lips.

"Hey Inuyasha-san!!" Naruto yelled, "You like Ramen too!?!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk, "Best food in the world…"

Naruto laughed, "Finally!! Someone who gets it!!!"

The remark caused chuckles all around as Sakura and Kagome rolled their eyes, Sasuke shaking his head with his eyes closed.

Isamu laughed before having everyone erase their answers, "Okay…Now, for the girls to write down their favorite food while the boys write down what they think they're Soul Mates like!!"

Again, everything quieted down, soft music played, as the scribbling commenced.

……………

"Answers please!!"

**Miaka:** _Everything!!!  
_**Tamahome:** _Everything_

**Sango:** _Fish  
_**Miroku:** _Chicken?_

**Kagome:** _Udon!!! Yay!!  
_**Inuyasha:** _Udon…?_

**Ino:** _Something he wouldn't know…  
_**Shikamaru:** _Something I wouldn't know…_

**Tenten:** _Sushi  
_**Neji:** _Sushi_

**Sakura:** _Onigiri  
_**Sasuke:** _…Onigiri…_

**Hinata:** _Salmon  
_**Naruto:** _…Uh…Ramen?_

**Kagura: **  
**Sesshoumaru: **

"Hmmm…" Isamu hummed as he tried to suppress his laughter, although some of the people in the stands couldn't, "It seems only a few of you got it right…And those couples would probably be: Miaka and Tamahome I suppose…Kagome and Inuyasha…I guess I should give it to Ino and Shikamaru…Tenten and Neji of course…Sakura and Sasuke…And Kagura and Sesshoumaru…Although, I do advise that Kagura and Sesshoumaru put down an actual answer in words next time…"

The handsome host earned two heated glares in his direction, causing him to pull at his collar and face the audience to try and escape their wrath. However, some of the people in the stands started to laugh outright causing the glares to intensify.

While this was going on, people who didn't hear their names being called for a point leaned over the divider to see exactly what their _Soul Mate_ had put. Others were thoughtful and let it go, most became angry…

"Chicken!?!?" Sango yelled at her perverted fiancé, hands in the air, "I told you yesterday that my favorite food was exactly your favorite food too!!! Weren't you even listening to me?!"

"It must have slipped my mind, Sango-dearest," Miroku defended himself as he cowered slightly, feeling a few fearful glances cast his way, "I was too busy listening to your beautiful voice reach my ears to even know what you were saying…"

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Ino asked softly as she looked at Shikamaru; the Nara genius only shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said sheepishly as he leaned over the divider to look at her, "I'm sorry I didn't remember your favorite food…We have just been getting to know each other…And I'll try to remember better next time…"

The young woman smiled softly as she touched his hand, a small blush on her features, "It's alright Naruto-kun…I don't think I ever told you what my favorite food was…So no worries, it's not your fault…"

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he leaned more over the divider to place a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead in both gratitude and obvious love. An echo of various 'Awww' went about the studio and both Hinata and Naruto pulled back with embarrassed blushes, the blonde scratching the back of his neck with a grin.

"Those two are absolutely adorable…" Kagome sighed as she clasped her hands together.

Sakura couldn't help the hearts that circled around her pink head, sighing wistfully, "If only I could have just fallen in love with Naruto…He would be such a sweetheart at times…"

Sasuke growled softly as he glanced at his two teammates, glaring at the blonde heatedly before whispering, "…_Dobe_."

"Oh Tamahome…" Miaka whispered as she stared at the younger couple, "They remind me of us…"

Tamahome's brows furrowed, "They do?"

Miaka chuckled, "Not really, but I've always wanted to say that referring to a younger couple…"

Tamahome only rolled his blue eyes with a smile, "You are _weird_, Miaka…"

The red-head smiled as she rubbed his hand, which was hanging over the divider, "But you love me that way anyway, right?"

"Right," The woman's guardian agreed without hesitation.

Miaka grinned as she kissed his hand, "Good."

Two booths over, passed the arguing couple about Chicken and Fish as a favorite food, Kagome was staring at them with a small smile while shaking her head. Inuyasha was staring at her from the corner of his eyes and the young miko easily caught it.

"So you remembered my favorite food was Udon, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"That recent point proved that didn't it?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

Kagome smiled, "But still, I'm glad you remembered something about me…Even if it is as little as my favorite food…"

The half-dog-demon blushed as he crossed his arms and turned away, trying to hide it, "…Keh."

Higurashi Kagome's soft laughter drifted through the studio as Neji and Tenten sat silently, the Weapon's Master playing with one of her many kunai as Neji continued to glare at Naruto, especially after that display of affection towards his cousin. Sesshoumaru and Kagura were still as statues, scowls still in place.

"I'm rooting for you Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" 16-year old Rin stated loudly over the crowd, Jaken beside her with his infamous staff.

Sesshoumaru briefly looked his charge's way and easily caught Inuzuka Kiba of the 'Naruto' Series to be ogling at her. He growled lowly and Kiba easily caught it with his keen hearing, frowning softly before shuffling in his seat to avoid the demon Lord's angry gaze.

"I sense a lot of tension here…" Nuriko spoke softly; long purple hair swept over one shoulder as he talked to Ryoga of 'Ranma ½' and the blue-headed male only shrugged, his gaze flickering fearfully to the hot water Nuriko was holding to make his hot chocolate.

"Okay," Isamu started as the lights fell on him, "Now to get continued on our questioning after that fun little break…Everyone please go back to your places and ready your board and markers."

Everyone did as they told. Sango, however, was still fuming silently after what Miroku had done. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and hoping with all her might that their relationship wouldn't go down the drain because of the stupid Reality TV show and idiot named Luvinukag83 who created it.

"Now, again, the boys will answer the question first while the women guess what their men think," Isamu read through the cards, "You have thirty seconds to answer…And the question is: What is your favorite catchphrase?"

Again, Isamu smirked as all the women snorted, writing down the catchphrase their men usually said, the men answering for their own.

……………

"Okay…Time's up," Isamu called out, the lights brightening as they usually did when the clock ticked zero, "Answers please!"

The women put their answers up with a grin while the men sighed and showed their own answers.

**Tamahome:** _Money!  
_**Miaka:** _Money…typical Tamahome…_

**Miroku:** _Will you bear my child?  
_**Sango:** _Will you bear my child?_

**Inuyasha:** _Wind Scar!  
_**Kagome:** _Keh/Feh/Wench_

**Shikamaru:** _Troublesome/Whatever  
_**Ino:** _Whatever and Troublesome_

**Neji:** _A loser is always a loser  
_**Tenten:** _A loser will always be a loser…something like that…_

**Sasuke:** _I will kill that man…  
_**Sakura:** _Hn/Aa/I will kill that man_

**Naruto:** _Believe it!! (Datteboy!!)  
_**Hinata:** _Believe it!_

**Sesshoumaru:** _...  
_**Kagura:** _I don't know_

Isamu smirked, "Another round of strange answers…And to the couples that got it right, I award a point to: Tamahome and Miaka…Miroku and Sango…Shikamaru and Ino…Neji and Tenten…Sasuke and Sakura…Naruto and Hinata……And Sesshoumaru, if you do not answer with words next time, I may have to disqualify you…"

A collective 'Ooooh' sounded in the studio as Sesshoumaru glanced coldly in Isamu's direction. The host gulped before laughing nervously and turning to the audience again.

Kagome, however, stood from her seat and looked over the divider, reading Inuyasha's scrawled writing causing her to widen her eyes, "Darn it, I should have thought of that one!!"

"Why, what did you put?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome showed him her answer with an obvious blush.

And Inuyasha _laughed_, causing her blush to deepen considerably, "Don't laugh!!"

"Well, your answers came close," Inuyasha reasoned, "I _was_ going to put _wench_…But, _Wind Scar_ sounded better."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a soft smile before sitting back in her chair, "Let's hope you get mine right…"

"Am I that obvious?" Tamahome asked as he scratched his head.

"Yes Tamahome," Miaka answered with a chuckle, "You are to me."

"Well your catchphrase is just a given," Ino snorted as she looked at the Nara genius, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed, "It's all you ever say."

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever."

Ino pointed at him, her eyes alight with amusement, "See, I told you!"

"_Troublesome_…"

"Wow, two out of two, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto cheered as he leaned over the divider again, Hinata twiddling her fingers, "How do you know me so well?"

Hinata shrugged, "…I admire you Naruto-kun…I can't help but notice…"

"Well yours was painfully obvious…" Sango growled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Now all I need is for you to stop _using_ it."

"It's a habit, Sango-dearest," Miroku said softy, "And habits are hard to break."

"Wow, Miroku and Sango aren't doing very well," Kouga muttered to Ayame, who was frowning softly, "And Tamahome and Miaka are one tough pair…"

"I'm betting on Sakura and Sasuke!!!" Tsuande shouted in her drunken stupor, knocking over Shizune who, in the process, also knocked into Nakago.

Now Sasuke and Sakura were blushing in pure embarrassment.

The blonde warrior named Nakago frowned as Shizune straightened herself out and apologized and he turned to his charge, "Lady Yui, what is the purpose of being here?"

Yui sighed as she linked her arm with Tetsuya, his sunglasses falling off slightly, but he was then nudged by a jealous Suboshi, who was reprimanded by his twin brother Amiboshi, "We're here to cheer Miaka and Tamahome…Who knows, perhaps Tetsuya and I may join the next one! We could get an idea on what it's like!"

"What?!" Both Tetsuya and Suboshi exclaimed.

"Quiet," Keisuke, Miaka's brother, hissed, "I can't hear!"

"Take a seat everyone, calm down!!" Isamu called out, hoping to attain order, and fortunately for him, everyone listened, "Now…Let us continue with the questioning…It is now for the girls' to write _their_ favorite catchphrase while their men hopefully match it…Begin…Now."

The lights dimmed. Inuyasha sighed as he thought long and deep before grinning and writing his answer. Tamahome was already finished and Sasuke was frowning deeply at his empty board…But he wasn't the only one. Naruto was close to pulling his blonde locks out and Miroku was struggling as well.

……………

"Time's Up!! Reveal your Answers!!"

**Miaka:** _I'm hungry…  
_**Tamahome:** _I'm hungry…_

**Sango:** _Lecherous Monk  
_**Miroku:** _Lecherous Monk...?_

**Kagome:** _Osuwari!! (Sit Boy!)  
_**Inuyasha:** _Sit Boy_

**Ino:** _Of course __**I**__ look good!  
_**Shikamaru: **

**Tenten:** _Practice makes perfect!  
_**Neji:** _Practice makes perfect_

**Sakura:** _Shannaro!  
_**Sasuke:** _Shannaro...?_

**Hinata:** _Don't give up!  
_**Naruto:** _Never give up! (She says that to me and Kiba all the time!)_

**Kagura: **_I am the wind, and therfore, should be free..._  
**Sesshoumaru: **_Freedom like the wind...?_

"And another interesting choice of answers," Isamu laughed, "Those who get the points are the following couples: Miaka and Tamahome…Sango and Miroku…Kagome and Inuyasha…Tenten and Neji…Sakura and Sasuke…Hinata and Naruto…And I _suppose_, Kagura and Sesshoumaru…"

The crowd was cheering; Miaka and Tamahome, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Ino were in the Lead with perfect scores. These couplings were almost unstoppable.

Isamu smirked, "Higurashi-san…I can't quite read your first word…What does it say?"

Kagome looked at her board with confusion and smiled lightly, "Oh, it just says-"

"Kagome, No!"

"-Osuwari."

Everyone in the studio watched as the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed a deep purple before Inuyasha's standing position was brought plummeting down, hard to the floor, making an Inuyasha imprint in the cement. Naruto and the crowd immediately burst out laughing; Sesshoumaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru smirked; Miaka and Tamahome looked slightly concerned.

"Is he alright?" Miaka asked.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-san…I couldn't resist…" Isamu chuckled.

Inuyasha growled before turned his amber gaze to the miko, who was frowning apologetically at his prone form, "Kagome…"

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha," She said sincerely as she ran around the booth to help him up and dust him off, "I wasn't thinking…Hey…At least you got my catchphrase right…"

Inuyasha frowned and walked back to his seat as Kagome laughed nervously before returning to her own. Although, she had to admit, it had been kind of funny. But not in a mean way of course, if it could be viewed in a way other than mean.

"I really am sorry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered though the divider, "I wasn't thinking…"

There was a sigh, "It's fine Kagome…Just don't say it again…"

"Alright. Sorry…_Again_…"

"I should put one around Kakashi-sensei's neck…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "You know, for every time he's late to practice…"

"I'd like it better around Itachi's," Sasuke growled as he glared at his elder, murderous brother.

Ino was ranting about how Shikamaru could get her catchphrase wrong, saying that she stated it everyday. Shikamaru only shrugged as he slouched more into his chair, eyes closed and posture indifferent.

Back in the _Author_ Room, everyone was laughing, but Rumiko Takahashi was staring at the screen intently.

"What's the matter Rumiko?" Watase asked as she wiped away tears of mirth.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagura don't seem to be doing very well together," Rumiko murmured as Kishimoto examined the still scowling Dog-Demon and Wind Sorceress, "I'll do one more experimentation based on popular demand…"

"What's that?"

Takahashi snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke on the stage, the scowling Kagura had been placed in the stands, substituted in by none other than, "…Rin……She and Sesshoumaru seem to be a crowd favorite…Let's see how it goes…"

Isamu, who was now staring at Rin, smiled and introduced her to the crowd, who cheered loudly, Sesshoumaru staring at his charge with wide amber eyes as Rin looked between Kagura and the demon Lord with a confused gaze, "It seems we have had a switch…Possibly due to Takahashi-san…Please welcome: Rin!!!"

"Isn't she a bit young for him?" Tenten asked Neji with a whisper, earning an indifferent shrug from the Prodigy.

"Two questions left!" Isamu stated with excitement as he watched everyone clear their boards, markers at the ready, "This time, Men. I would like you to write down who your girl would go after, if not you…Women, write down who you would go after if you were not with your Soul Mate…"

The girls smiled as they got right to work, the boys glaring at their boards angrily.

……………

"Alright, Answers Up! Let's see what we have…"

**Miaka:** _Tasuki…very low possibility though  
_**Tamahome:** _Hotohori_

**Sango:** _…No one…  
_**Miroku:** _That Prince…Forgot his name…_

**Kagome:** _No one  
_**Inuyasha:** _Kouga_

**Ino:** _Sai or Sasuke-kun  
_**Shikamaru:** _Sasuke_

**Tenten:** _No one  
_**Neji:** _Lee_

**Sakura:** _Sai or Naruto  
_**Sasuke:** _Neji_

**Hinata:** _Kiba-kun  
_**Naruto:** _Kiba_

**Rin:** _Kohaku-kun  
_**Sesshoumaru:** _…_

"Another bout of interesting answers," Isamu stated, "And a first wrong for Miaka and Tamahome…"

The two looked over at each others' answers and eyes widened considerably.

"Hotohori?!"

"Tasuki?!"

"Hotohori's married!!" Miaka reasoned, "There's no reason for him to be a rival…"

"Well I was thinking about the time when he wasn't married," Tamahome defended.

Isamu chuckled, "And I find Lady Sango's, Tenten's and Kagome-san's answers to be quite touching…"

Inuyasha, Neji, and Miroku looked at their partners' answers, eyes widening as well with surprise.

"You wouldn't go after anyone else?" All men seemed to ask, whether aloud or silently.

"No," All the girls answered confidently, "I wouldn't."

Isamu turned to the stands, "Though it seems Sai has quite a club…Two times your name was mentioned by Sakura and Ino…"

Sai only smiled, his features telling that he hardly cared or even noticed what the host said. Sasuke however, looked at Sakura's answer.

"You'd pick Sai or the _dobe_?"

Sakura shrugged, "Naruto's nice to me…And Sai's getting there……I hardly know anyone else…But Kiba could be an option…"

Sasuke frowned even deeper, before disappearing behind the divider in a sulky mood, arms crossed and ego burned.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed; he'd rather be watching the clouds at this time…

"Kiba and Hinata also seem to be a fan favorite…" Isamu stated, looking in the stands to see the said boy blushing, Hinata matching the color of his face as Naruto silently glared.

Trying to avoid tension, Isamu decided to wrap the last questions up, "Now for the women to write down who _you_ think your men would go after while the men write down who _they would_ go after…Ready…Go!"

The men remained focused and the women became slightly uneasy.

**Tamahome:** _No one  
_**Miaka:** _Yui_

**Miroku:** _No one  
_**Sango:** _The Woman Population_

**Inuyasha:** _I don't know  
_**Kagome:** _…Kikyo_

**Shikamaru:** _No one  
_**Ino:** _…Temari…_

**Neji:** _No one  
_**Tenten:** _I don't know_

**Sasuke:** _No one  
_**Sakura:** _Karin_

**Naruto:** _No one  
_**Hinata:** _Sakura-chan_

**Sesshoumaru:** _…  
_**Rin:** _Kagura_

"Now what a surprise," Isamu whispered as he looked at the boards, almost all the men's answers the same, "Lady Sango's is quite amusing…

Sango shrugged as Miroku looked at it and sweat-dropped, "What? It's true…"

"…But all the girls got their answers wrong…" Isamu stated causing the girls' eyes to widen and scramble over the divider to see exactly which girl their man would go to.

Sakura was surprised. Miaka was speechless. Ino gaped. Hinata gasped. Rin chuckled. Sango felt her heart lift. Tenten was truly touched. And Kagome…Smiled knowingly towards her lovable hanyou's predicament. She wouldn't hold it against him so she smiled again before rubbing the base of his ear, showing she was not angry with him at all.

"That is so sweet…" Serena sighed as she bit her handkerchief before turning to her boyfriend, "You'd write that down for me, right Darien?"

The tall, jet-black haired man smiled as he took her hand in his, "Of course."

The Sailor Scout promptly burst into joyful tears.

"Okay, let's get this last question over with before we move on to the next round," Isamu stated with a smile, waving his color-coded cards in one hand, a part of him knowing he should speed things up, "With the boys starting off and the women trying to match, the next question is: How many children would you have if you got married!?"

The touching moment was ruined instantly as almost all of the contestants choked at the question, patting their chests to try to get them to breathe regularly before glaring at the host at such an appalling question. The only ones who did not seem offended were quite possibly Sasuke and Miroku.

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" Kagome screamed, causing Inuyasha's ears to pin back at the screech, "Some of us aren't even old enough to be _thinking_ about it…"

"Blame Luvinukag83," Isamu stated as he shrank away from the miko's wrath, "She's the one who made this Show."

"Damn you Luvinukag83!" Kagome screamed as she shook her fist in the air, the gesture promising death and harm.

"I bet you it's just another way of asking 'How many times will you have sex?'," Anko stated with a smirk, "Tricky that author is…"

Kakashi, who was sitting beside her, only sweat-dropped, before returning to his _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book…His ears although were open for a few certain answers.

Isamu sighed, "Fine, we won't count it as points," But the host smirked, "Yet you still have to answer the question for the audience to see…"

"WHAT!?"

"We're curious…" Isamu shrugged.

"They're going to humiliate them," May whispered sympathetically.

"Well at least you'll be ready May," Ash grinned as he nudged her, "I know you and Drew will be signing up for the next one."

"Ash!"

"It's only for fun," Isamu reasoned, "Just put a number down…Heck if you're honest…"

For a few minutes, everyone waited in anticipated silence as they watched the contestants slowly concede, frowns on their faces as they erased what was on their boards. Isamu clapped his hands together in delight.

"Okay," He said, "Just answer for _yourself_…The question is: How many babies would you have if you were married to the person beside you?"

The lights dimmed and all the contestants reluctantly scribbled their answer.

……………

"Answers Please!"

Everyone slowly showed the audience their board.

**Tamahome:** _5 or 6  
_**Miaka:** _3-5_

**Miroku:** _20-30  
_**Sango:** _2 or 3_

**Inuyasha:** _4-8  
_**Kagome:** _2-4_

**Shikamaru:** _2  
_**Ino:**_ 1 (JUST ONE)_

**Neji:** _3  
_**Tenten:** _2-3 maybe just two…_

**Sasuke:** _As many as possible  
_**Sakura:** _4-6_

**Naruto:** _2-3  
_**Hinata:** _2-3_

**Sesshoumaru:** _…perhaps 3-4  
_**Rin:** _2-5_

"Wow…" Isamu stated as he nodded his head, "Interesting numbers…Although there is an awful large gap between Miroku-san's and Sango-san's……And Sasuke-san's is quite questionable…"

"What?" Both Sango and Sakura asked in confusion as they stood and leaned over the divider to see for themselves; both their eyes widened and all the other couples turned to see their partners' answers as well.

"20-30!!?" Sango yelled, "Are you crazy?!" I mean, I know I agreed to it when you proposed, but I thought you were joking!!! I can't physically take that much!!!"

"'_As many as possible'_!!!?!?!" Sakura screamed as she pointed at the cringing Uchiha, Itachi smirking in the stands, "Let's see _you_ have to go through childbirth and agree to _that_!!!"

"Sango and Sakura are just ready for the _kill_!!" Kenshin laughed, "I don't think Sasuke and Miroku will make it out alive…"

"1,000 yen that the two girls beat them to a pulp!" Ash shouted as he held out his cash, earning an annoyed glare from Misty.

"I bet 4,000 yen the boys can smooth talk their way out of it," Kakashi lazily adds as he waves his money.

"6,000 for a make-out session!!" Jiraiya added enthusiastically, to which Naruto heard and was frowning in disgust at the audience's display.

"What monsters…" Rini whispered as she clutched Diana closer to her.

"100,000 yen for the women to castrate their asses!!!" Tsunade yelled, still in her drunken stupor before she fell in a heap at Shizune's feet.

"That is definitely enough Sake for you Hokage-sama," Shizune whispered as Nakago moved his polished boots away from the drooling mess.

Meanwhile, Isamu and the contestants were looking from Sango, Miroku, Sakura, and Sasuke to the audience. Back and forth, back and forth, just like a tennis match…Only better!

"Idiot Uchiha…" Neji muttered.

"…Stupid Monk," Inuyasha growled.

"Please calm down Sango…" Kagome reasoned.

"Come on Forehead!" Ino pleaded.

"For that you Lecherous Monk," Sango yelled in his face, red, "I am only willing to bear you two children…I was thinking as going as far as eight, but after that remark, _NO_!!"

"But Sango-"

"I don't want to hear it you…_Pervert_!!" Sango retorted arms crossed and hands just itching to grab her Hiraikotsu and kill something…Or more specifically, _someone_…By the particular name of _MIROKU_.

A few booths down, Kagome was watching as innocent little Sakura was now spitting out profanities, Naruto and Ino on each side of her, trying not to allow her to maim to the heartless Uchiha Avenger, "Damn you Sasuke!!! That's all I'll ever be!! A clan-restorer, a baby-maker, someone you can just _tolerate_!!! But I can't take it anymore!! I give up!!!"

Gasps echoed throughout the whole studio as everything went quiet, only the heavy breathing of a worn-out Sakura being heard. Even Sango and Miroku were looking at the young couple with worry.

"Don't do something you're going to regret Sakura…" Ino whispered softly.

Sakura glared her emerald green eyes at Ino, then at everyone to finally land on Sasuke, "Oh I regret _already_!" The Uchiha cringed, "I regret coming here to be humiliated by _him_ in front of _everyone_…Screw _SOUL MATES_!!! It's all just a big joke for a relationship of mine…I don't want to be Uchiha Sasuke's _tolerable_ baby-maker!"

Sasuke immediately stood, everyone startled by his reaction, as he glared obsidian daggers into shining emerald orbs before he spoke in a low menacing voice that was way too hard to catch, "I never said that I thought about you that way, Sakura…"

Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms stubbornly, "You don't have to say it Sasuke-_kun_…It's all in the way you treat me…"

Sasuke frowned, "I treat you that way because you are _annoying_!"

More gasps and murmurs as Naruto tried to throw a punch which was blocked by Inuyasha and Ino tried to kick but was dragged away by Shikamaru. Sakura did her best to hold back tears as Kagome and Miaka came up behind her, ready to step in.

"If you feel that way Sasu-" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"You're _annoying_ because you get too close," Sasuke growled, "And when you get too close then _I_ want to get closer…But I _can't_ because it's a danger to you when _he_ is still alive…I want as many children as possible because I have a clan to restore and a beautiful woman that _I want so badly_…You are not at all a _tolerable_ baby-maker but a woman I've come to know as my teammate, my friend, and as, quite possibly, the love of my life……My _Soul Mate_, so don't go around making assumptions over a stupid answer to a question or the strange way I show my feelings…I _care_ so that's all that matters and that's all that should matter. Alright Sakura?"

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered as everyone looked back and forth between the two, "R-really?"

The younger Uchiha scowled as he crossed his arms and looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Hn. You heard me."

The crowd and all the contestants were quiet, Sakura swaying slightly from her standing position close to fainting and Ino quickly ran over to steady her. Somewhere in the crowd a baby started to cry and with a weak laugh, Takeshi Isamu turned back to the screen, pulling at his collar while bringing the microphone to his face.

"Hehe…" Isamu started as the music became louder and the contestants started to slowly move back to their place, tension thick as Sakura glanced one more time at the brooding avenger, "That concludes the first part of our TV Reality Show…We'll return after this short break…"

'**How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?!'**

"Darn…I was kind of hoping for more action…" Goku whispered to his son, who only laughed.

Yuu Watase, Masashi Kishimoto, and Rumiko Takahashi were staring at the TV in their room with eyes wide and mouths open, "…Woah…"

"I win half the bet…Hand over your money," Kakashi stated as he made way for Ash and the drunken Tsunade.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Ino asked as she pat her best friend's back, the pink girl remaining silent as she stared straight ahead.

"Wow Sasuke-teme," Naruto laughed, "You really did it this time."

"Shut up, _dobe_."

"Such drama," Tenten sighed as she looked at Neji, "Although, a very touching confession…"

"Hn."

"Younger people these days and their drama…" Kagome sighed as she looked over at the four couples from 'Naruto', "I wonder how _my_ life would have been with it…I mean, compared to the drama I already have with you, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"All this arguing is kind of making me hungry…" Miaka sighed as she rubbed her stomach, "And I hope Hikari is alright with Chichiri and Tasuki at home……"

"I'm sure they're fine," Tamahome guaranteed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin whispered, causing his amber orbs to glance her way, "Um…Never mind…"

……………

"Welcome back to **'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?!'**," Takeshi Isamu cheered as he smiled at the screen, blue eyes sparkling before they shifted to the now slightly tensed contestants, "And after a very surprising…Turn of events…We are now on the second part of the Show called, _'Questions and Confessions'_!!!"

Everyone in the stands cheered, ready for more drama, romance, and comedic action. Takeshi Isamu gave a mischievous smile to the stand and the screen, winking as he brought his microphone closer to his mouth.

"Unfortunately," Isamu stated, "We are all out of time for today!!! Which means you'll have to tune in next week for the next part of the show!!!"

Groans and yells of complaint came from the audience as some contestants sighed with relief from the madness. Sakura was still speechless from Sasuke's _outburst_ that she didn't notice. Isamu gave a nervous laugh as various fruits and vegetables were thrown at him.

"Security!!!" He called out.

"You mean we have to do this all _again_ next week…?" Neji asked Tenten, clearly disapproving, and the Weapons Master matching his frown.

"How fun!" Ino exclaimed as she clapped her hands together

"Keh!"

"Hn…"

"We're going to win this thing Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he stood up on his booth and pumped his fist in the air, causing the Hyuuga Heiress to blush, "Believe it!!!"

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan from 'Yu-gi-oh' were being escorted out by two, big and beefy men, for throwing tomatoes and some of their cards at the host. Kaiba and his younger brother were shaking their heads, pretending they didn't know them. Mai and Yugi only ignored all four of them, their gazes directed to the stage.

"As I was saying…" Isamu continued, his enthusiasm rising, "Next week may be the conclusion of the show…" He then turned to the screen, "But for those of you at home, we need your help…"

Isamu smiled as he walked closer towards the booths, his hand resting on the divider of Kagome's and Inuyasha's booth as he faced the screen once more, his trademark smile growing wider.

"Since our next portion of this Reality TV Show is called _'Questions and Confessions'_ we need you people at home, yes, you that is looking at the screen at this very moment, to call in or text possible questions you wish to ask _all_ the couples or _one_ couple in particular…And you can ask _as many as you want_!!! Then, our producer, Luvinukag83, will be choosing which questions you submitted in to ask our favorite couples…So call right now, or text us!! Our number is 555-ANIME, I repeat, 555-26463 Rates and charges _do_ apply…We look forward to your questions and hope to see all of you next time on…"

The crowd and Contestants joined in a unified cry of, "**'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?!'**"

Takeshi Isamu laughed before taking a bow to the screen, "Thank you again for joining us, and we hope to see you next week!! Don't forget to call in!!!"

(Note: Do not call 555-ANIME, I repeat, do not call 555-ANIME!! To submit in your questions, all you have to do is review, you don't have a limit of questions to ask, but I, the author, will be choosing which ones will be presented in next week's show…Hope to here from you all!! Also, if you didn't see an Anime Character you wanted to see in the crowd, suggest one, and I'll try to incorporate them into next week's show and keep them in character as best I can!!)

The screen scanned the benches and rows of cheering fans and Anime Characters, supporting characters of the Contestants jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Tsunade was still in a heap on the floor as Kakashi happily counted off his won money, Ash glaring at him, Pokeball ready. Joey and Tristan were trying to get back in and Serena was crying into Darien's chest, having not stopped since Sasuke's _'loving'_ confession to Sakura. A few rows in the front, Sai and young Shippo were having a drawing contest, Diedara watching with some interest a little to the right of them.

Then, the screen panned to the Contestants, who were still sitting in their booths, ready and waiting for the word when they would be able to go back to their dressing rooms. The camera went over to Miaka and Tamahome, who were smiling and waved, although Miaka was on her cell phone.

"What do you mean Tasuki is gone with Hikari?" Miaka exclaimed, causing Tamahome to look at her with confusion and concern, "Find them now Chichiri!!"

The camera then turned to the next couple; the male looking over at his better half with guilt as the female promptly ignored him, still a little pissed off about the baby numbers.

"You know I'm only joking Sango," Miroku pleaded, "But who can blame me for wanting a large family with the woman I love…?"

Those words seemed to make the Demon Slayer's expression soften before she turned to her fiancé, an apologetic frown on her face, "I suppose I can't blame you for that Miroku…"

"Forgive me?" The Buddhist Monk asked with a smile.

Sango grinned as he stood up and kissed him on the lips for a brief moment, leaving the man in bliss, "Forgiven."

The screen smoothly came over to Inuyasha and Kagome, the Miko smiling as she waved at the screen, the Inu Hanyou scowling as he crossed his arms, although his amber gaze was slightly directed at the woman beside him.

"Hi Mom!" Kagome yelled happily, "Hey Gramps, Hi Souta…I'm on FanFiction TV!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, although a smirk did grace his features.

When the screen landed on Ino and Shikamaru, the teenage girl seductively flipped her blonde hair again and blew a kiss in the screen's direction, one grey-blue eye winking as she chuckled. Shikamaru was slouched in his chair, arms crossed, and eyes closed, seeming to be in the nap he had been longing for since before the show began.

At the next booth over, Neji and Tenten were keeping to themselves. Neji was casting a glare, however, in Naruto's and Hinata's directions, still wary, especially after his Uncle Hiashi, Hinata's father, had given him the job to look after his eldest daughter. Tenten wasn't even giving the camera a glance as she sharpened one of the many kunai she possessed.

When the camera panned to Sakura and Sasuke, the pink-haired kunoichi was looking down at her lap, where her hands were unconsciously wringing together, her emerald eyes darting to the man next to her briefly before they returned to her hands again. Sasuke, who was noticing this, only stared in a menacing way at his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, who was smirking, in the middle of the audience, at his younger brother's predicament.

The screen then landed on Naruto and Hinata, who were watching Sakura and Sasuke with concern…Before one of the security guards came around with a bowl of Ramen that Naruto had ordered. He smiled happily as he dug into his treat, offering to share with Hinata, who politely declined.

"Hey Naruto!!" Inuyasha yelled across the way, "Where the hell did you get that?!"

Seeing as his mouth was too full to talk, Naruto smiled before he pointed at one of the guards, Inuyasha smirking as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the said person so he could make an order too.

And then, it finally came to the last couple…Sesshoumaru and Rin. The Youkai Lord was uneasily darting his amber eyes from the audience to the younger girl beside him. Rin was happily humming as she braided her long hair together. When she caught sight of the camera, she only gave a happy wave before returning to her hair, Sesshoumaru only glaring at the screen.

And as the music started up, the camera did a rotating view of all the happy and excited fans and Contestants, Takeshi smiling another white smile as he waved 'farewell', before various credits showed up on the screen, the picture fading into black…

**The Results…So Far…**

_Tamahome and Miaka: 4 Points_

_Miroku and Sango: 3 Points_

_Inuyasha and Kagome: 3 Points_

_Shikamaru and Ino: 4 Points_

_Neji and Tenten: 4 Points_

_Sasuke and Sakura: 4 Points_

_Naruto and Hinata: 4 Points_

_Sesshoumaru and Rin: 3 Points_

_**Pretty close, but it's not over yet!!!**_

**Next Time On:**** 'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?!'**

'_Questions and Confessions'_

( The Author and Producer of **'How Well Do You Know YOUR Soul Mate?!?!'** does not, in any way, own any of the characters in this FanFiction TV Show…She only owns the Show itself and the drop-dead gorgeous host, Takeshi Isamu. She is not liable for any injuries the Contestants inflict on each other, or if their relationships go down in ruins [Like she would _allow_ that anyway and only hope that you fellow readers and reviewers enjoy the show…Tune in next week and send in any comments, thoughts, or concerns. Thanks a bunch! )

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone, _**Luvinukag83**_ here, hoping you had fun reading this little Reality Show FanFiction I put up…I mainly put in the characters from **Fushigi Yugi**, **Inuyasha**, and **Naruto** because I love those shows and know those characters a bit more. Plus, I love those couples…Although I wasn't really sure to put for Sesshoumaru…So I put both Rin and Kagura… 

This Reality Show is put into many Categories, the one you just saw, being 'get the same answer as your better half' was called _'How Well Do You Know Them?'_

Next week, will be _'Questions and Confessions'_ where the reviewers can ask questions that I can choose to put into the show, which can be asked to _all_ the couples, or a particular one, you choose and ask as many as you like that you would like to see…If you want _PERSONAL_ questions, try not to be _too_ inappropriate…

The remaining Categories after _'Questions and Confessions_' are: _'Hottest Kiss'_ and _'Jealousy Meter'_…Can't wait for those…

I know all the **Inuyasha** Characters are behind on points, but what can you expect with Kagome's and Inuyasha's Love Triangles, Sesshoumaru's and Rin's Age Difference, and Miroku's wandering hands? Don't worry, they'll get better next chapter!

So spread the word everyone, hope you liked this first installment, come with questions to ask the couples, and review, review, review!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Luvinukag83

**P.S.** If you want to see one of your favorite Anime Characters in the crowd, tell me!! Though, I may need to research them so I can get them in character! If you want another **Sequel** with _your_ favorite couples on it, let me know…It depends if this one goes well!!!!


End file.
